Choose your Path
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: **Inspirado en Mulán** "-¡Nunca llegarás a nada en la vida! ¡No aportarás honra a tu familia, JAMÁS!-" eso fue lo que le dijo la casamentera a Hinata... ¿Quién iba pensar que se haría pasar por hombre para encontrar su camino y su verdadero yo? ¿Y que su capitán iba a ser nadie más y nadie menos que Uchiha Sasuke? *SasuHina* (más parejas al adaptar la segunda película)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Choose your Path **escoge tu destino**

**Autor/a: **Natsuki Akagami

**Pareja(s): **SasuHina **más al adaptar la segunda película**

**Inspirado en:** Mulan, Walt Disney.

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

_Si no encuentras tu camino, háztelo_

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

*~*Año 1274 de la era del Shogunato Kamakura, Japón*~*

_Llevaba más de tres horas patrullando por todo el largo corredor de la muralla que protegía la ciudad de Shinkawa y nada había ocurrido. Ni enemigos a la vista ni nada con qué entretenerse, y, para colmo, su compañero había caído enfermo y no tenía nadie con quién charlar._

_Se apoyó contra uno de los torreones y se sentó sobre un ladrillo que sobresalía; se bajó el casco hasta que le tapó los ojos y con una sonrisa, decidió echarse un rato. Pero mantuvo la espada en mano y el cuerno al otro, por si acaso._

_Los párpados le pesaban y acabaron cerrándosele casi sin que se diera cuenta. Se oía el viento sacudir las hojas de los árboles, el viento filtrarse por los resquicios de la fortaleza y silbar suavemente. Un búho graznó a lo lejos, como un suspiro perdido. Un momento. Estaban en primavera. No era época de-_

_Abrió los ojos de golpe al oí un sonido metálico chocar contra la piedra de la muralla. Muchos más lo siguieron. El guardia se levantó de un salto y vio varios kuginawas enchanchados a las rocas._

_-¡¿Pero qué-?!_

_La puerta que estaba al lado del sitio en el que hace menos de dos segundos había estado tumbado, se abrió de un gran golpe. Había tres hombres en el marco de piedra, mirándolo con sonrisas macabras. Los tres iban armados hasta los dientes._

_"Mongoles..." pensó el guardia. Debían ser mongoles. Sabían que dentro de poco iban a ir tras ellos, tras Japón. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a recoger el cuerno que tenía en el suelo y dar la alarma antes de que le matasen, pero se quedó congelado en la mitad del proceso. Detrás de él, se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que el mismo Uchiha Madara. En persona era mucho más aterrador que en las historias que contaban los ancianos a cerca de el demonio mongol, quién fue desterrado de Japón (su tierra natal) por alta traición al anterior emperador japonés, que murió hace años en una de sus numerosas batallas. Madara sonrió al ver el terror en los ojos del guardia; se trataba de una sonrisa perversa, con los dientes desgastados de tanto desgarrar los cuellos de sus víctimas. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre y fríos como el mismo hielo, le daban un aspecto inquietante._

_Se agachó a la velocidad del rayo y recogió el cuerno; se lo llevó a la boca y sopló. Un ruido desgarrador y profundo resonó por todo el área. Pronto, más sonidos igual a ese le corearon._

_-Ahora todo Japón sabe que estás aquí...- le miró temerosamente. Era verdad que él era un samurái, pero era imposible no tener miedo ante aquel hombre... No. Demonio._

_-Bien- su voz era ronca y sin emociones- Eso lo hará más divertido._

* * *

La estancia era simple. Un futón debajo de la ventana -con los marcos de color negro y con dragones azules pintados en ellos- que daba al jardín. Una mesilla de madera al lado de esta que estaba llena de manuscritos, tinta y pinceles, y por último un armario empotrado en la pared derecha que contenía todos sus kimonos, yukatas y vestimentas y accesorios. No necesitaba nada más. Su abuela había insistido en pintar las paredes, o por lo menos el techo, con dragones pequeños de colores claros y poner cortinas a juego, pero a ella le gustaba más así; sencillo. Como ella.

Se encontraba sentada en su futón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el ceño arrugado mientras leía el pequeño esquema que se había hecho. Aquel era un día muy importante para ella. Para su familia. Para honrarlos a todos. Solo esperaba que todo fuera bien.

-C-callada y recatada- inspiró profundamente. Ella era tímida de por sí, así que lo de no hablar no le suponía ningún problema- Elegante, re-refinada, educada y delicada- era la primogénita de una importante dinastía Japonesa, así que la habían enseñado desde que era pequeña todo eso- ¿D-desenvuelta?- parpadeó. ¿Cómo iba a ser desenvuelta si a duras penas podía hablar con desconocidos?- Y puntual...

Dejó el papel en el suelo y se frotó la frente.

-N-no creo que pueda hacerlo...- pero debía. Por el bien de su familia. Sólo quería ver un brillo de orgullo en la mirada de su padre cuando volviera de la casa de la casamentera y le dijera que encontraría un buen esposo para ella. Pero, al contrario que su hermana Hanabi, Hinata sabía que era muy difícil encontrar esposo para ella. Era demasiado tímida y torpe. E incluso a veces-

-¡P-puntual!-... despistada. Se incorporó tan rápido que se le enrollaron los pies en la sábana y acabó en el suelo con un grito. El sol estaba ya en punto medio y debía llevarle el té a su padre, que se encontraría rezando en el templo. Seguramente pidiendo a los espíritus que la ayudasen en el día de hoy.- ¡D-debo darme prisa!

Agarró un yukata de color azul claro que tenía sobre la manilla del armario y se lo puso después de quitarse su camisón de encaje que usaba para dormir. Gracias al reflejo del cristal, se hizo una coleta a un lado de la cabeza con una tira blanca que contrastaba con su pelo oscuro. Se restregó los ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de cansancio y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Se calzó unos zuecos de madera que encontró en la puerta y salió rápidamente.

Nada más salió y giró a la derecha, se encontró con su primo Neji. Ahogó un grito y dio un giro hacia la izquierda para no chocarse con él.

-L-lo siento Neji-nii-san, ¡t-tengo que darme prisa!- le gritó mientras seguía corriendo y le miraba por encima del hombro.

El joven se quedó en su sitio sin moverse, con la mirada fija en su prima y el ceño fruncido. _"Hinata-sama... ¿dónde ha aprendido a hacer ese movimiento?"_ se preguntó. Su prima era muy torpe, e incluso una persona normal se habría chocado por la velocidad a la que iba, por eso no entendía cómo había tenido tantos reflejos y aquella rapidez de reaccionar. Incluso él, que practicaba todos los días lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, había tardado tiempo en aprenderlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó al dojo para practicar con la katana.

Mientras tanto, Hinata había llegado a la cocina como un vendaval. Allí se encontraban su abuela y su hermana; la primera de ellas sentada en el suelo y apoyando los codos en la mesa que había en medio de la estancia mirando una pequeña jaula con un grillo metido.

-Espero que seas de los que dan suerte, pequeño...- su abuela rió.

Hanabi también estaba sentada en el suelo, en frente de su abuela. Tomaba si té con el porte de una señora, con la espalda bien erguida y sentada sobre sus gemelos. Fue la primera de todas que vio a Hinata y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Ahí está mi pequeña mujercilla!- la mujer mayor se levantó con una agilidad no muy propia para alguien de su edad y le dio un abrazo de oso a su nieta.- ¡Hoy vas a convertirte en una mujer de verdad, Hinata! ¡Ya quiero verte arreglada para ir a ver a la casamentera! Seguro que algún briboncete te suelta algún piropo- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡A-abuela!- protestó ella sonrojándose, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Su abuela era probablemente una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Y no porque fuese su familia. Si no porque siempre estaba allí para ella, aún cuando su padre la miraba con desaprobación por no ser capaz ni de sentarse sin tropezar con su vestido y le decía que debería parecerse más a su hermana; ella siempre le decía que su hijo había heredado los sentimientos de una roca, pero que en el fondo lo decía porque no quería mostrar debilidad preocupándose por ella. También le había leído cuentos cuando era pequeña, y ahora, a veces, también le contaba historias fantásticas sobre samuráis y luchas excepcionales sin que Hiashi lo supiera.

Se separaron y le revolvió el pelo a Hanabi con aire maternal. De pronto recordó el motivo por el que estaba en la cocina.

-¡E-el té!- comenzó a mirar a sus lados, buscando la tetera y las hojas de té para prepararlo.

-Está en el fuego nee-san.- Su hermana le miró divertida- Sabía que te volverías a despistar así que lo he puesto yo.

Era en esos momentos cuando Hinata más agradecía la atención de su hermana. Hanabi no lo demostraba mucho, porque tenía el carácter de su padre, pero siempre se fijaba en su hermana mayor y hacía lo posible para ayudarla. Y, secretamente, la admiraba. Le encantaba la gentileza, amabilidad, sinceridad y lo dulce que era Hinata sin proponérselo, además de que era realmente hermosa.

Hinata suspiró más tranquila y sonrió agradecida. Se acercó al fuego donde la tetera de color verdoso colgaba de un gancho de hierro. Agarró una bandeja de madera que estaba al lado de la chimenea y puso un vaso también de madera; con un trapo de tela blanca, cogió el humeante recipiente y lo dejó en la bandeja.

-¿No desayunas, muchacha? Debes estar llena de energías para hoy... ¡No vayan a verte demasiado delgada!- y, es que, a pesar de que Hinata tratara de ocultar su bien formado cuerpo tras kimonos y ropas anchas, podía adivinarse que poseía un cuerpo de diosa. Tenía la piel clara como el marfil, marcadas curvas en la cintura y caderas anchas que daban paso a unas largas piernas. Tenía bastante busto para una chica de su edad, por eso casi siempre intentaba ocultarlo llevando chales o estolas. Labios sonrosados, una nariz respingona y unos grandes ojos perlados adornados por unas gruesas pestañas y perfilados por unas finas cejas le daban un aspecto aniñado e inocente. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ella -a pesar de sus ojos típicos en su Clan- era su cabello; de color azabache que cuando daba el sol brillaba de un color celeste. Llevaba flequillo -cosa no muy normal en aquella época- y el cabello le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda.

-N-no tengo tiempo ahora. P-primero le llevaré e-el té a padre y después desayunaré.- se despidió con la mano antes de salir por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Al ser una de las familias más conocidas de Japón; la casa de los Hyuuga (mansión mejor dicho) constaba de un precioso jardín. Varios metros cuadrados de hierba con el color verde de la primavera, un río con agua cristalina que atravesaba todo el terreno y adornado con algunas fuentes en las que había dragones esculpidos echando agua. Había un mausoleo hecho de madera en la que había varios pedestales en memoria de las personas pertenecientes a la Rama Principal del clan; para llegar a él había que pasar por un pasillo lleno de cerezos y, a la mitad del camino al pie de una árbol, había una lápida de mármol en la que ponía:

_Hyuuga Hana_

_1226-1258_

_Fiel esposa y madre ejemplar_

Hinata sintió un pinchazo de tristeza y nostalgia al pasar por ahí. Su madre murió al dar a luz a Hanabi y Hiashi quedó tan afectado por la muerte de su amada esposa que cayó enfermo, y, tiempo después, le diagnosticaronasma, aunque como se habían dado cuenta rápido de la enfermedad que padecía, podía no irle a más si tomaba las hierbas que el médico le había recetado. Hinata sabía que una de las razones por las que su padre evitaba casi cualquier contacto con ella, era porque se parecía mucho a su madre. El mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de piel y el mismo carácter que tenía ella.

Hizo una reverencia al pasar por al lado de la lápida y siguió caminando. Los cerezos mostraban ya las rosadas flores que los cubrían, dando un aire de felicidad y paz. A Hinata le encantaba aquella época del año sólo por eso, por los cerezos.

Miraba hacia atrás mientras subía las escaleras que daban al pequeño mausoleo, por eso cuando se giró para mirar hacia delante y vio a su padre a medio centímetro suyo, se sorprendió.

-¡A-ah!- se pegó tal susto que se le cayeron los vasos al suelo y si su padre no hubiera sido rápido, también la tetera.-¡P-padre!

Con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza, se agachó rápidamente a recoger los vasos del suelo. Cuando se incorporó vio que su padre la miraba serio, tal vez preguntándose qué desastre armará el día de hoy. Le tendió el recipiente con el té y ella lo agarró con la mano temblorosa.

-Y-yo... Yo...- inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse- Te traía el té, padre.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Hinata no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, porque sabría la mirada que le dirigiría su padre.

-Ven a tomarlo conmigo.-

La invitación le tomó tan de repente que le miró con los ojos velados por la confusión.

-¿U-uh?- no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida al murmurar eso.

Hiashi pasó a su lado, digno como el mismo emperador.

-Has traído dos vasos.-

_"Oh... por eso..."_sintió un pinchazo en el estómago y se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había puesto dos vasos. Pero fue tras él sin replicar y con la cabeza gacha.

Era increíble lo inútil que la hacía sentirse con solo una mirada.

* * *

-Hanabi-sama- una mujer apareció por la puerta de una casa con cara de enfado y resignación- lamento comunicárselo, pero si su hermana no llega ya no podre-

-¡Y-ya estoy aquí-. Hinata dobló la esquina, tropezándose con su kimono (mal puesto, por cierto). Después de tomar el té con su padre, en un silencio incómodo, le había dicho que hoy no lo echara todo a perder, que esperaba que volviera con una promesa de matrimonio con alguien de alta clase a la mansión. Después se había ido, sin un _"buena suerte, hija"_ o un _"adiós"_, simplemente había dado la vuelta y caminó hasta perderse entre los árboles. Hinata había ido hasta donde la tumba de su madre y le había suplicado que la ayudara a traer honor a su familia, que lo único que deseaba era que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella por una vez aunque fuera. Y ahí... se había dado cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Su hermana y su abuela no estaban en la cocina, pues ya habían ido al salón de belleza en el que iban a prepararla a ella. Se había vestido lo más rápido posible y sin mirar, pues no le quedaba tiempo y había tenido que correr para llegar- L-lo, lo siento mucho- jadeó al llegar al lado de su hermana y miró a la mujer de cabellos castaños, sonrojada por la vergüenza- Yo... m-me entretuve...

La mujer, quien era la que la iba a arreglar con otras que estaban dentro, la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. Luego esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila, es normal que ocurra por los nervios. Ven conmigo.-

Hinata inspiró profundamente. Su hermana la agarró la mano y le dio un apretón, animándola.

-Yo voy a buscar a la abuela, cuando la encuentre iremos a ver cómo te han dejado nee-chan.- le guiñó un ojo y de dispuso a irse.

-Ve a buscarla a-al salón de apuestas- Hinata rió bajito- se-seguro que está ahí.

Hanabi se despidió con la mano y se perdió entre el gentío, las carretas y los mercaderes con el ganado que andaban por la calle. Hinata se quedó mirando el punto en el que su hermana había desaparecido.

-¿Hinata-sama...?- la mujer asomó la cabeza de nuevo.

Esta se sobresaltó y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta quedar a su lado. Entraron a una estancia muy amplia, con un barril lleno de agua humeante y lleno de espuma. Había más salas y todas estaban conectadas con puertas de madera.

-Bien, mi nombre es Shizune y soy la encargada de limpiarte, escogerte el vestuario y llevarte a que te maquillen- mientras hablaba, la había acercado a la bañera y había comenzado a desvestirla. Hinata se sintió un poco incómoda cuando la dejó completamente desnuda- Y soy una amiga cercana a Tsunade-sama, así que sé cómo le gusta que vayan las jovencitas a sus citas- le guiñó un ojo. La ojiperla tardó un poco en ubicar aquel nombre, el de la casamentera- ¡Te vamos a dejar preciosa!- la empujó hasta que cayó al agua.

Las siguientes dos horas y media fueron una completa tortura para la joven de dieciséis años. Shizune le había echado unos ungüentos aromáticos en el pelo para que le oliera a rosas, y casi acabó ahogándose. Le limpió toda la suciedad del cuerpo y la depiló completamente usando semillas de plantas machacadas y derretidas, echó aquella sustancia en sus piernas y axilas (a pesar del poco vello que tenía) y cuando se enfrió, la quitó de un fuerte tirón, arrancando los pelos. Después de que se lavó bien, la secó y la llevó a vestirse a la sala siguiente; ahí se encontraba otra mujer, de cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo y ojos rojos. Se llamaba Kurenai.

La pelinegra era una antigua amiga de la madre de Hinata, así que lo primero que dijo al verla fue: _"¡Kami-sama! ¡Hinata, eres igual que Hana!"_ Y después la abrazó y se asombró por lo que había crecido desde la última vez -de la que Hinata no se acordaba- que la había visto.

Después la había subido a un taburete y le había cogido las medidas con ayuda de Shizune. Le puso un furisode **(1)** de color negro con flores rosas pálido que iban aumentando de tamaño desde la parte inferior hasta los hombros; las largas mangas tenían ramas de cerezos bordadas de color oro, que se enroscaban entre ellas. El obi **(2)** era del mismo color de las ramas, pero también tenía pétalos de flores de cerezo plasmadas. Shizune le había rizado el pelo usando una piedra alargada calentada al fuego y enredando en ella su cabello; después se lo había recogido con un kanzashi en forma de flor de cerezo. Dejó que dos mechones cayeran como por descuido delante de ambas orejas y le peinaron el flequillo. Después de vestirla, le pusieron una capa de polvos blancos -aunque no mucho porque ella era pálida de por sí- y con un pincel le pintaron los labios de color rojo cereza; después, con otro pincel más fino, le perfilaron los bordes de los ojos con color negro.

-¡Preciosa! ¡Igual que una flor recién salida de su capullo!- Shizune la contempló maravillada y Kurenai asintió complacida.

Cuando la giraron para mirarse en el espejo, Hinata no se reconoció. Aquella mujer delante suyo de belleza extravagante... no podía ser ella. Se sintió incómoda al cabo de unos segundos.

-Y ahora- Kurenai la ayudó a bajarse del taburete para que no tropezara con las mangas o con el kimono- sólo tienes que gustarle a Tsunade-san y... ¡tendrás un hombre a tu lado muy pronto! Será muy afortunado, Hinata-sama.

Ella asintió, cabizbaja. Toda esa... preparación le resultaba un tanto falsa. Como si no pudiera ser ella misma.

-S-sí- respondió aún así con una tímida sonrisa- haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

-¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER POR AQUÍ!- una Tsunade con una sola coleta, la ropa descolocada y manchada de -lo que parecía ser- té salió por la puerta, empujando a una muy avergonzada Hinata delante de ella. La mayor tenía un tic en el ojo derecho que iba en aumento.-¡Nunca llegarás a nada en la vida! ¡No aportarás honra a tu familia, JAMÁS!

Todas las jóvenes muchachas que habían ido allí por la misma razón que Hinata, comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas y a soltar risitas cuando ésta pasó a su lado hacia donde se encontraban su abuela y su hermana. La gente que paseaba por ahí miraba con aire curioso a la casamentera y a la heredera Hyuuga.

- ¿...Nee-chan...?- Hinata pasó de largo entre Hanabi y su abuela tapándose los ojos con la mano, mientras que la otra la tenía cerrada en un puño y apretada contra su pecho a la altura del corazón. Se mordía los labios de color carmín con fuerza.

La mayor de las Hyuuga lanzó una mirada de reproche a todos quienes miraban a Hinata y fue tras ella y Hanabi, que se había adelantado y caminaba ahora al lado de su hermana.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de aquel lugar y llegaron a donde una de las calles principales de Konoha donde había mucha gente, Hinata se sentó en un banco de piedra pegado a un muro que hacía de barrera para no caer al río -aunque este no fuera muy profundo- y enterró la cara en las manos. Las otras dos mujeres Hyuuga se miraron entre sí.

-Vamos cariño- la mayor se acercó a su nieta y se sentó junto a ella- solo porque no te haya encontra-

-L-lo he arruinado todo- cortó Hinata con voz rota. La abuela le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Hanabi se sentó al otro lado de su hermana, sin decir nada.- Si por lo menos p-pudiera servir una taza de té si-sin que me temblara la mano estaría bien... P-pero no sé hacer eso siquiera... No sé como podré mirar a padre a la cara ahora...- recordó lo que le había dicho al acabar de tomar el té y se encogió.

Hanabi carraspeó y miró a la acera, para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Lo de la casamentera de todos modos no sirve para nada. Imagínate que te hubiera emparejado con un hombre viejo, gordo y borracho pero que tuviera dinero; no te habría servido para nada. Dinero tienes de sobra, lo que te hace falta es alguien quien cuide de ti y tú cuidar de ese alguien.

Hinata levantó la mirada. Su hermana siempre podía sacar lo mejor y más positivo de cualquier situación, incluso en una como esa. La abuela sonrió conforme y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Tu hermana tiene razón! Solo puedes encontrar a alguien digno de ti tu misma, Hinata-chan. O si no pregúntale a tu padre cómo conoció a tu madre. No fue gracias a una mujer gritona y malhumorada que se dedicaba a juntar personas...

La peliazul se retorció los dedos, nerviosa. Lo que decían era verdad pero... ¿cuándo había dicho ella que quería marido? Sólo había ido a donde Tsunade por alegrar a su padre, pero ella en el fondo no quería nada de eso. No se veía preparada... La única vez que se había sentido atraída por un chico había sido hasta hace dos años. El muchacho se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto: ojos azules, pelo rubio, corazón noble, amable, divertido y un poco idiota; todo ello enamoró a Hinata desde que la salvó de aquellos abusones cuando tenía seis años. O creyó enamorarla. Lo que en realidad le ocurrió fue que se maravilló tanto con la idea de que una persona pudiera ser tan... diferente a todas las que había conocido que creyó enamorarse de él, cuando en realidad la intimidaba de cierta forma aquel aura tan resplandeciente que él emanaba y del que ella carecía.

Entonces un día, cuando ambos tenían catorce años y Naruto había ido con su familia a visitar a los Hyuuga ya que eran amigos de la infancia, Hinata reunió el coraje suficiente para decirle que le amaba. Al rubio le costó reaccionar, pero cuando comprendió la situación y procesó las palabras de Hinata... le sonrió cálidamente. Y la Hyuuga sintió como si un peso en su corazón hubiera desaparecido. Naruto le dijo que no creía que estuviera enamorada de él, cosa que ella al principio no entendió, pero aún así se disculpó por no poder aceptar aquella confesión. Pasados los días de aquello, Hinata se dio cuenta de que ya no tartamudeaba tanto cuando Naruto estaba cerca ni se sonrojaba o desmayaba, y, poco a poco, aquel nerviosismo que sentía al estar a su lado desapareció. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Naruto de que creía que en verdad no le amaba. Y estaba en lo correcto. Simplemente estaba maravillada con él, con su determinación y su forma de ser hasta tal punto que la hacía sentirse nerviosa, y he ahí el por qué de su timidez hacia él.

-A-aún así habría sido u-una buena noticia para el clan... Y-y así padre tal vez me mirara de otra forma...

Hanabi volvió a mirar a su hermana y se mordió el labio inferior ante la tristeza reflejada en las orbes perladas de Hinata. No podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando alguien hablaba de la indiferencia de Hiashi hacia su primogénita y la preferencia de este por su hija pequeña, y aún más cuando se trataba de la propia Hinata quien mencionaba aquel tema -que solía ser muy pocas veces-.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirando cada mujer a una dirección con la vista perdida y evitándose mirarse entre sí. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de toda la gente que pasaba -y de que algunas de ellas las miraban durante un segundo, para luego seguir caminando a paso rápido-; había mercaderes, ancianos jugando al shogi o charlando entre sí, madres hablando entre ellas con sus hijos recién nacidos en brazos y niños jugando a esconderse y a pillarse entre risas y gritos. Hinata se imaginó a sí misma en aquel lugar, sin ser de familia noble, llevando ropas sencillas, jugando en la calle con sus amigos; una muchacha de Konoha normal y corriente. Sin obligaciones. Sin que nadie le dijera qué hacer.

-Será mejor que volvamos- la voz de su hermana la sacó de su mundo de fantasía y parpadeó para despejarse.

-S-sí-. Su abuela la agarró de la mano y le dio un apretón al levantarse. Hinata le sonrió agradecida.

Se oyó un murmullo a lo lejos que fue aumentando de volumen. La gente miró en dirección a aquel jaleo extrañados y curiosos y las Hyuuga dejaron de caminar para intentar ver qué ocurría.

-¡La guardia del emperador!- gritó alguien de la multitud.

-¡Despejad la calle! ¡Van a caballo!

Todo el mundo se apartó a ambos lados de la calle rápidamente, quedando pegadas al muro o a las casas, debajo de las fachadas. Las tres chicas quedaron prácticamente aplastadas contra el muro de piedra mientras más gente iba amontonándose donde podía.

-¿Por qué está aquí la guardia del emperador?- preguntó Hanabi a nadie en particular intentado separarse de un hombre sudoroso y peludo que la aplastaba.

_¿Habrá ocurrido algo ? ¿Y si son malas noticias? _murmuraba la gente con preocupación y una nota de histeria en la voz. Hinata se asomó entre el gentío hasta quedar en segunda fila. A su derecha y en medio de la acera había una pequeña niña sentada en el suelo y llorando. Una muñeca de trapo se encontraba a su lado, llena de barro y con un brazo en falta. Oyó llegar a los hombres del emperador por la izquierda; los cascos de los caballos repiqueteaban contra el pavimento.

-¡M-mamá!- gritó la niña sobándose las lágrimas con las manos. Las pisadas de los caballos cada vez se oían de más cerca, pero la pequeña parecía no escucharlas y seguía sentada en el suelo.

Hinata, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, buscó con la mirada a alguien a parte de ella que estuviera mirando a la pequeña y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla. Pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados preguntándose qué hacía aquí el ejército imperial; nadie parecía haber reparado en la pequeña.

Cuando el grupo a caballo pudo verse, Hinata se dio cuenta de que no le daría tiempo a pedir a alguien que sacara a la niña de ahí, y los caballos iban demasiado deprisa como para que pudieran parar. El corazón le dio un bote irregular y el tiempo pareció ir más despacio cuando dio un paso al frente, para poder echar a correr y apartar a la pequeña de ahí.

Un murmullo de las personas que la estaban mirando, el relincho de un caballo y voces ahogadas, el grito de sorpresa de la pequeña cuando la cogió en brazos y cayó rodando con ella al suelo. El golpe a penas le dolió, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía la boca seca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió y vio las expresiones acongojadas de las personas que la miraban. La niña se agarraba fuertemente a su furisode y tenía la cara oculta en su hombro. Se sentó en el pavimento y la separó suavemente de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le apartó el pelo de la cara y la pequeña asintió con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

-P-pero mi muñeca...- se sorbió la nariz e hizo un mohín con la boca. Señaló el juguete de trapo con mano temblorosa, como si fuera a echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Hinata se levantó -no sin esfuerzo pues las piernas le temblaban- y agarró la muñeca y se la acercó a la niña.

-Puedes lavarla para limpiarla y el brazo... di-dile a tu madre que te cosa uno nuevo- la pequeña asintió y cogió el juguete con una sonrisa. Hinata se dio la vuelta, para encarar a quien estaba montado en el caballo (olvidando que se trataba de alguien de la guardia) y frunció el ceño- ¡Y us-usted d-debería tener más cuid-!

Las palabras se le murieron en los labios al encontrarse con dos orbes oscuras como el ala de un cuervo mirándola fijamente desde arriba. Pertenecían a un muchacho que seguramente tendría su misma edad, aunque por la seriedad en sus rasgos parecía mayor, con el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, que le tapaba parte de ellos y caía a ambos lados de su cara, en la parte posterior de la cabeza acababa en punta, casi como si lo tuviera desaliñado. Tenía la piel blanca como el marfil y sus labios se curvaban en una divertida y casi imperceptible sonrisa, al igual que una de sus cejas se enarcaba con curiosidad. Su sola presencia imponía y Hinata se sintió realmente pequeña a su lado.

Se tapó la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de que no solo había osado levantarle la voz a un hombre, sino que además era alguien de la guardia real.

-¡Uchiha-san!- Uno de los hombres que iba tras él se situó a su derecha- ¿Ocurre algo?- pasó su mirada a Hinata y frunció el ceño, ella le miró con temor.

-No- la Hyuuga sintió un escalofrío al oír la voz del chico, que no apartó los ojos de ella en ningún momento.

Solo cuando espoleó su rocín para continuar con la marcha rompió el contacto visual. Todos los demás hombres que iban tras él le siguieron, mirándola de reojo al pasar a su lado. Cuando se hubieron perdido de vista, Hinata volvió a coger aire.

_"¿Q-qué...?"_

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre su futón de rodillas, para después quedar boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la almohada, sin ni siquiera importarle el dejar rastros de maquillaje en la suave y blanca tela. Se sentía horriblemente mal. Cuando habían atravesado la puerta que daba lugar a la mansión, su padre estaba esperándolas y al verlas llegar levantó la cabeza, fijó sus ojos en su hija mayor y al ver la cara que las tres Hyuugas portaban sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. No miró a Hinata cuando esta pasó a su lado. Y ella sintió que si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo a fuego vivo le habría dolido menos.

Y ahora ahí estaba, en su habitación. Intentando encontrar una razón al porqué de su existencia; no sabía hacer nada que supieran hacer las demás damas japonesas. Era torpe e inútil, y, para colmo, hija de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Japón en la que la educación y el saber dónde estaba su lugar lo era todo. Pero ella se sentía como un pez fuera del agua...

Se incorporó un poco, abrió uno de los cajones que tenía su mesilla de noche y sacó un espejo redondeado, no más grande que un plato. Se miró. En él había una muchacha de tez blanca, labios rojos como el fuego, ojos voluminosos y llamativos y un peinado digno de una emperatriz. _**Era un disfraz**_.

-_Es la imagen que alguien vio_...-murmuró con voz rota y se pasó una manga por la parte izquierda de la cara, quitando el maquillaje- _No es la realidad_...- se quitó el de la parte derecha.***** Tiró el espejo alejándolo de ella y abrazó las sábanas.

_"¿Quién... soy yo?"_ ¿Por qué, una pregunta tan sencilla, era tan difícil de responder?

El sonido de una trompeta la sacó bruscamente de su trance y parpadeó repetidas veces. Oyó una voz gritando algo y murmullos. Se levantó y abrió la ventana para ver qué ocurría - desde su cuarto podía verse la calle más allá de los muros que rodeaban la mansión-. La gente de las casas vecinas a la suya había salido y se habían reunido en torno a varias personas montadas a caballo en medio de la calle. Vio a su padre dirigirse a la muchedumbre y decidió ir a ver qué ocurría; saltó por la ventana que no estaba muy lejos del suelo -dos metros aproximadamente- y corrió hacia la salida de la casa.

-¡Hinata-sama!- se detuvo al oír la voz de su guardaespaldas y cuidador, Kou, que se le acercaba a paso rápido.- No puede salir fuera.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?

Él negó con la cabeza y le hizo un ademán para que se quedara donde estaba mientras él salía afuera con precaución. Hinata se sentía perdida, ¿qué ocurría?

-Ejém- se sobresaltó al oír a su abuela toser. Esta le hizo una señal con la mano dirigida al tejado del muro. Hinata le sonrió agradecida y fue hacia allí. Pudo subirse gracias a los fardos de paja que había apilados y que usaban como pasto para los caballos. La paja le raspó los tobillos y las pantorrillas y también se hizo un corte en la muñeca al apoyar las manos en la parte superior del muro de piedra para poder impulsarse, pero no le importó.

Cuando pudo ver qué era lo que ocurría, se le abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa. Se trataban de los guardias de hace aproximadamente dos horas, ¡¿qué hacían ahí?! Uno de ellos leía un manuscrito con voz profunda y a su derecha... Reconoció al instante el cabello negro, ojos negros y aura negra que desprendía; era aquel Uchiha -creyó recordar que se llamaba así- que había estado a punto de hacerlas papilla a ella y a la niña. Se agachó un poco, intimidada y para que no la viera, aunque dudaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡La familia Kô!- uno de sus vecinos se acercó al hombre que sostenía el pergamino. Hizo una reverencia y este sacó otro pergamino más pequeño de una de las bolsas de cuero que portaba el caballo y se lo entregó.

-Serviré con orgullo al emperador- el hombre hizo una reverencia y retrocedió. Se acercó a su familia y, la que parecía ser su mujer comenzó a llorar y entró corriendo a su casa.

Y Hinata lo entendió. Estaban reclutando antiguos guerreros que lucharon por Japón para volver... lo que significaba que los mongoles finalmente habían llegado a sus tierras y estaban en guerra. No supo si se asustó más por el hecho de que los mongoles estuvieran ahora en Japón o porq-

-¡La familia Hyuuga!- por eso mismo. Ahogó una exclamación al oír aquel nombre y al ver a su padre ir hacia el guardia; pero debió de hacer más ruido del que creyó, porque Uchiha levantó la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada, y se obligó a no gritar. Su padre no podía ir a la guerra, ¡no _podía_ ir a la guerra! ¡Era asmático! Miró al pelinegro a los ojos, tal vez en una súplica silenciosa, tal vez porque era el único que la había visto. Él apartó la mirada con un "tsk". Cuando su padre recogió el papel, hizo una reverencia al igual que el de la familia anterior.

-Será un placer ayudar a mi tierra.- Fue lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia la mansión.

Después de aquello, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para la primogénita de los Hyuuga. Comenzó a llover, unas gotas gordas y suaves como el cristal y todos entraron en casa. Hinata les siguió, bajando del muro como si le hubieran arrancado el alma. Nadie habló ni miraron a Hiashi, ni siquiera horas después, a la hora de la cena, articuló alguien una palabra; Hanabi se levantó casi al empezar a comer, dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a dormir. Se quedaron Hiashi, Neji, la abuela y Hinata, y esta última parecía estar en una especie de trance. ¿Quién en su sano juicio enviaría a alguien enfermo al campo de batalla? ¿Y qué demente iría estando enfermo? Su padre. Por su estúpido orgullo Hyuuga y su determinación de que debían mostrar ser fuertes. Oyó repiquetear las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales y la madera, con un sonido monótono y a la vez diferente; tal vez el único sonido coherente que había podido escuchar esa tarde. Comenzó a temblar y dejó caer los palillos sobre el bol de arroz.

-Lo-lo siento- se levantó y sin mirar a nadie salió a paso ligero de la estancia.

Ni siquiera se pensó el lugar al cual ir, pues sus pies se movieron solos. Solo se percató de que había salido de la casa cuando las gotas de agua se estrellaron contra su piel y comenzó a correr. La hierba húmeda hacía cosquillas en sus pies desnudos y supuso que ya se los habría manchado de barro. Cayó de rodillas frente a una estatua de un dragón de piedra, con las fauces y garras abiertas y se acobijó entre sus brazos, abrazándose las rodillas y inspirando y expirando aire.

Era cierto que la relación que tenía con su padre no era buena, pero de eso a que se fuera a la guerra... Un donde seguramente muera cruzó su mente y se enredó unos mechones mojados en los dedos. _"Si por lo menos hubiese nacido varón..."_ pensó para sí misma; _"podría ocupar su lugar..."_ Se le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que Neji fuera, ya que era un sublime guerrero y tendría más posibilidades de volver vivo que su padre... pero no pertenecía a la Rama Principal del clan; además el morir luchando por tu emperador era el mayor honor que un luchador podía tener jamás. Pero nada merecía tanto la pena como para dar la vida por ello, nada. O eso era lo que Hinata creía.

_Si hubiese nacido varón..._

Abrió los ojos. Su rostro estaba reflejado en un charco que había sido creado por la lluvia justo a sus pies. _Si fuera varón..._ Levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas. Desde donde se encontraba podía verse la ventana que daba a la habitación de su padre y gracias a la vela que alumbraba la estancia desde dentro, pudo ver su figura estoica empuñando una katana y realizando varios movimientos suaves pero precisos. De pronto vio como su padre se encogía, dejaba caer la espada y se llevaba una mano a la boca mientras tosía. La vela se apagó y la estancia quedó a oscuras.

_Un... varón..._

-D-debo de estar l-loca...- pero aún así, sin darse cuenta, se puso en pie.

Lo que ocurrió después... a penas lo recordaba. Sólo sabía que fue al templo de sus ancestros, donde les dedicó una rápida oración, después salió corriendo de allí y entró en la mansión. Todos estaban ya dormidos así que con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entró en los aposentos de su padre, caminando despacio y de puntillas, se acercó a la mesilla que quedaba al lado de su cama y recogió el pergamino que le había dado el guardia, dejó el kanzashi que le sujetaba el pelo en su lugar. Miró su rostro relajado con una ternura infinita, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes, y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas; _"te quiero... papá" _quiso decirle ahora, tres palabras que nunca le había dicho y que ahora le quemaban el corazón por la necesidad de que las escuchara. Recogió la espada que había dejado apoyada contra la pared y salió de allí. En la habitación contigua a la de su padre, estaba el dojo en cual él entrenaba -que no solía ser mucho pues se cansaba muy rápido- y en el que guardaba su armadura de samurái, tras unas puertas que se confundían como una pared normal.

Cuando se hubo colocado la armadura, se dio cuenta de que ocultaba perfectamente sus curvas femeninas y lo agradeció. Se hizo una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y se cortó el pelo que quedaba colgando de modo de que si se quitara la cinta con la que lo sujetaba, probablemente el cabello no le hubiera llegado más abajo de las orejas. Se miró en el reflejo del filo de la espada y frunció el ceño, algo faltaba. Sus rasgos eran demasiado blanquecinos todavía, así que debía procurar llevarlo algo sucio, como si se hubiera caído al suelo y se lo hubiera manchado; pero lo haría más tarde. Ahora debía irse antes de que alguien la viera.

Quiso ir a donde Hanabi y decirle lo que iba a hacer. Quiso abrazarla y decirle que iba volver. Quiso pedirle consejo a su abuela. Pero no habría sido capaz de irse si las veía ahora. Inspirando profundamente, echó un último vistazo a la habitación y fue al establo a pasó rápido y escondiéndose entre los arbustos, por si alguien de la Rama Secundaria no se había dormido aún y miraba desde su cuarto. En cuanto corrió la puerta de la caballeriza de su yegua, esta relinchó nerviosa al no reconocerla, pero cuando Hinata habló diciendo que se tranquilizara pareció reconocer su voz y se calmó. Byakugan, así se llamaba, había sido un regalo por su décimo cuarto cumpleaños; una yegua completamente negra a excepción de los ojos -azules- el de la crin y el de la cola, cuales hebras eran tan blancas que parecía que le había caído una nevada justo en esos dos lugares. Y así seguía, no había cambiado en absoluto, solo su tamaño. La ensilló lo más rápido que pudo y salió al galope del establo.

De su casa.

De Konoha.

Sin mirar atrás.

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

_Si no encuentras tu camino, háztelo_

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Disclaimer: la película en la que está inspirada el fic pertenece a Walt Disney._

**ahhisnson9hakaoos ¡por fin acabo el capítulo! Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas pero... ¡aquí vengo con un nuevo fic! Como ya he dicho, será un SASUKEXHINATA como pareja principal, así que si te desagrada esta pareja (que no sé cómo te puede desagradar ¬ 3 ¬) será mejor que salgas de aquí XD también será mi primer fic largo de esta pareja así que... ¡espero que me acompañéis en esta aventura! ^^**

**¡Kyaaaah! Primer encuentro de Sasu y Hinaa W fufufufufu~ ¿qué es lo que pasará con ellos? ++ El padre de Hina es cruel... T.T ¡ya veremos lo que ocurre en el siguiente cap!**

**(1) furisode**: _El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas característicos son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes_

**(2) obi: **_El obi es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas._

*** **_Cuando Mulán se quita el maquillaje en el templo tras volver de la casamentera y canta la canción de "reflejos" (o así se llama en España xD) es probablemente una de mis escenas favoritas de toda la película, y cuando dice la frase de: "es la imagen que alguien vio, no es la realidad" me siento tan identificada que no podía no ponerla xDD_

**¿me merezco un review?**

**Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones sobre el cap ; / / / w / / / ;**

**¡Besitos, princesos y principesas! *3***

**Natsuki Akagami.**

©La imagen usada como portada del fic pertenece a _xclubearx_ en DA


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Choose your Path **escoge tu destino**

**Autor/a: **Natsuki Akagami

**Pareja(s): **SasuHina **más al adaptar la segunda película**

**Inspirado en:** Mulan, Walt Disney.

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

_Si no intentas grandes cosas, no las lograrás_

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

Inspiró profundamente intentando relajarse. Se había detenido en un claro que quedaba oculto por unos arbustos altos a varios metros del campamento.

-¿Qué es lo que debo decir?- se retorció los dedos, desesperada. Muy bien, tenía apariencia de hombre, pero aún no sabía cómo actuar ni cómo relacionarse con ellos. Siempre había estado rodeada de mujeres, y con los únicos varones que había interactuado habían sido su padre, Neji y Kou y sólo porque vivían en el mismo recinto que ella y tenía lazos familiares con dos de ellos.

Byakugan dejó de pastar y le dio un golpe en el hombro con el morro. Hinata se dio media vuelta y le acarició el cuello con suavidad.

-S-soy una tonta. Jamás me aceptarán en el ejército...- apoyó la cabeza contra la de su yegua y suspiró.- Ni siquiera sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir la idea de venir aquí... Pero tampoco puedo volver a casa- Byakugan resopló y sacudió la cabeza- no sé en qué estaría pensando al vestirme d-de esta forma y llevar a cabo tal idea...

-NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, ¡¿ADEMÁS DE QUE ROBAS LA ARMADURA DE TU PADRE Y DECIES IR AL EJÉRCITO, SE TE OCURRE LA IDEA DE VOLVER?!

Hinata se pegó tal susto al oír aquella voz que trastabilló y cayó al suelo de culo, ahogando un grito que se convirtió en un hipido. La yegua se alzó sobre sus patas traseras nerviosa y relinchó arañando el suelo con las pezuñas al volver a ponerse a cuatro patas.

-¿E-e-e-eh?- balbuceó Hinta al final, buscando con la mirada a la persona de quién provenía la voz, pero no había nadie.

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI VUELVES, DESHONRARÁN A TU PADRE POR NO HABERSE PRESENTADO A TIEMPO EN EL EJÉRCITO?!

-Y-yo-

-¡CLARO QUE NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA! ¡Y ESO ES PORQUE NO USAS LA CABEZA PARA PENSAR EN TI MISMA, CHIQUILLA!- Hinata se había ido acercando al sitio en el que -supuestamente- estaba aquella persona que la recriminaba- Y POR ESO... estoy yo aquí.

De pronto un lagarto apareció de entre unas rocas. Era rojo, con bigotes y la parte de la tripa tenía un color amarillento desgastado. Se acercó a Hinata, y si esta no se había vuelto loca, estaba sonriendo.

-¿U-un lagarto?- miró a su izquierda y a su derecha para buscar de nuevo al hombre que la había estado hablando y de quién suponía que era el lagarto. Byakugan se acercó a olerlo y el bicho se apartó.

-¡Quieta, Bessie*!- se giró a la Hyuuga- ¡Y soy un dragón! ¡¿Dónde ves tú un lagarto?! Que yo sepa no hago eso de la lengua...

Hinata por su parte creía que se había vuelto loca o, por lo menos, estaba en camino de hacerlo. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber qué decir, ¡por favor, un lagarto le estaba hablando! Realmente los nervios de cómo hacer para entrar al ejército se le habían subido demasiado al cerebro y veía cosas -y oía cosas- irreales. Sí eso debía ser.

-¡Oh vamos, deja de mirarme así!- el lagarto -o lo que fuera esa cosa- se acercó a ella y se apoyó en su rodilla derecha- Como si no me hubieras visto más de cien veces en el templo de tu casa...

Ella parpadeó confundida. Era verdad que se parecía mucho al dragón que adornaba el platillo dorado en el que los miembros de la familia Hyuuga dejaban el incienso encendido cuando iban a rezar... pero aquel dragón era una escultura. Y las esculturas no se movían, que ella supiera.

-Y ya sé lo que estarás pensando- enarcó una ceja y le sonrió- "Si es el dragón de la familia... ¿qué hace aquí?" ¡Pues estoy aquí para protegerte!- infló el pecho con orgullo y se irguió sobre sus patas traseras- ¡Exacto! ¡Soy tu dragón guardián! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Genial, cierto?- sonrió satisfecho de él mismo.

Hinata tuvo que superar el shock al que estaba siendo sometida y miró a su yegua, quién también miraba al "dragón" con aire sospechoso. Al final pudo hacer que las cuerdas vocales la respondieran y pudo hablar, aunque se sintió un poco ah... rara al hablar con esa "cosa" parlante.

-¿M-mis ancestros han...?

El dragón chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Han elegido al mejor de los guardianes para la protección de su pequeña y descerebrada progenitora!- se señaló a sí mismo.

-P-pero lagarto-san yo-

-¡Ah, ah! ¡Nada de lagarto te repito! ¡Soy Mushu, el gran dragón guardián de... amm... los... guardianes... sí eso, los guardianes! ¡Yo guardo a los guardianes! Oh, espera no es así como debería sonar-

-M-Mushu-san yo- Hinata miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices- yo creo q-que es muy... muy...

-¿Apuesto? ¿Valiente?- se subió a su hombro- ¿Fuerte? ¿Absolutamente poderoso? ¿Genial?

-Chiquitín...- le miró con disculpa. Negó con las manos al ver la expresión exageradamente ofendida de Mushu- M-me refiero a que... ¿los dragones no d-deberían ser más... grandes?

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Obviamente vengo en tamaño portátil. Si mostrara mi verdadera forma... os caeríais muertas tu vaca y tú.

Byakugan relinchó molesta y Hinata sonrió divertida. Mushu bajó del hombro de la pelinegra y dio dos palmaditas.

-Muy bien, Hinata, ya he oído y visto la poca autoestima que tienes en ti misma y la poca confianza...- Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada- ¡A eso mismo me refiero! Escucha, un hombre no actúa así; un hombre tiene que ser rudo, fuerte e imponente.

-¡P-pero yo no podría ha-hacer eso aunque quisiera!- su timidez la traicionaba en cualquier situación.

-Pues vas a tener que intentarlo- se puso tras ella y comenzó a darle golpes en la espalda- ¡Vamos, levanta! Te voy a llevar al campamento para que veas lo que es un verdadero hombre y aprendas de ellos.- Dio una vuelta alrededor de la chica con aire pensativo cuando esta se hubo levantado- Humm... Has hecho un buen trabajo al disfrazarte, pero sigues teniendo la piel demasiado blanca... ¡Ahá!- se untó las manos de tierra y trepó hasta su hombro de nuevo. Comenzó a esparcir la suciedad por la cara de Hinata hasta quedar satisfecho- ¡Así! Oh, y una cosa más; procura que no te vean desnuda.

-¡M-M-Mushu-san!- se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!- de un ágil salto se posicionó en la grupa de Byakugan, a la que no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pero no protestó.- Lleva siempre camisas anchas para ocultar... ya sabes- movió las cejas arriba y abajo y Hinata se puso de color tomate- Y no te bañes con los demás... si es que se bañan- murmuró en bajito.- ¡Andando, Bessie! ¡Al campamento!

Hinata no supo qué era peor: si ir al campamento o depender de un lagarto para sobrevivir en el campapento.

* * *

-Regla número uno, nunca digas "gracias" "por favor" o "eso te queda genial".

El pequeño dragón iba oculto bajo la armadura de Hinata, bajo la nuca para poder hablar con ella y para que nadie le viera. Hinata agradecía tener a alguien -que pudiera hablar con ella- a su lado, porque nada más cruzar las puertas de madera que daban lugar al campamento... supo que, definitivamente, aquel no era su lugar. Estaba lleno de varones, pero completamente lleno, en todas las esquinas; había altos, bajos, delgados, con músculos hasta en las cejas y de diferentes clases sociales. Todos charlaban, peleaban y se examinaban con la vista para ver quién parecía más fuerte. Nadie pareció reparar en ella, ya que comparada con los otros, no era más que un muchacho enclenque y debilucho a la vista de todos. Aún así, intentó meterse por donde no había demasiada gente y explorar un poco el terreno en cual iba a pasar los próximos... ¿cuánto decía el pergamino? Oh, tres o cuatro meses. Sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo. Tal vez pudiera hacerlo, si mantenía las distancias y no descubrían que era mujer...

Pasaron por el medio de una amplia tienda de campaña en la que había varios hombres de mediana edad. Hinata apretó los labios en una mueca de disgusto al ver que se estaban limando las uñas de los pies con una piedra y limpiándose la comida que quedaba entre los dientes con dagas de combate.

-E-es un poco... ah... vulgar...- murmuró en bajito al pasar por al lado de uno que se acababa de tirar un eructo.

-¡Son hombres! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Flores y adornos?- la irónica voz de Mushu sonó casi orgullosa al ver el espectáculo a su alrededor.- Esto, mi querida niña, son hombres de verdad, y vas a tener que: actuar como ellos y parecerte a ellos; resumiendo, SER como ellos.

A Hinata le entró un poco de miedo y, tal vez, solo tal vez, entusiasmo.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te deprimas de esa manera, además, yo estaré a tu lado- le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo- Van a ser tus vacaciones favoritas.

-¿V-vacaciones?

-¡Claro! Nada de ropa ajustada, maquillaje, normas y prohibiciones ni quehaceres. Solamente patear traseros, entrenar y ya verás cómo te lo acabas pasando genial.

Salieron de la tienda y al mirar hacia adelante, Hinata se chocó con alguien.

-¡Eh!- exclamó el chico. Hinata se alejó de él, totalmente avergonzada. Se trataba de un muchacho de pelo castaño y alborotado, ojos grandes y en los cuales la pupila se parecía a la de los gatos, no era demasiado alto pero sí que le sacaba unos tres centímetros; pero lo más característico que le pareció a la chica fueron dos marcas rojas con forma de triángulo alargado en ambas mejillas. Él la miraba molesto, con el ceño fruncido- ¡Ten más cuidado!

Hinata fue a disculparse pero se acordó de las palabras de Mushu y cerró la boca. Agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo, pasó por al lado del chico sin decir palabra.

-¡Eh, tú!- la agarró del brazo y la giró bruscamente. Hinata hipó por el susto- ¿Ni siquiera vas a disculparte?- de pronto abrió mucho los ojos, como si se sorprendiera. A Hinata se le aceleró el pulso- ¿Un Hyuuga?

-Kiba, deja al chico en paz- dijo una voz tras el moreno.- Acabamos de llegar y ya estás metiéndote en líos- bostezó- qué problemático.

El chico aparentaba la misma edad que el tal Kiba; pero era un poco más alto y el hecho de que llevara el pelo recogido en una coleta alta le hacía parecerlo aún más. Tenía los ojos de color chocolate y una expresión aburrida en la cara.

-¡Eh, no ha sido mi culpa! Ha sido la de este...- miró a Hinata de arriba a abajo- Hyuuga.

-Hn.

Se retaron con la mirada, hasta que Kiba acabó cediendo y la soltó. Hinata se alejó rápidamente unos pasos, volvió a agarrar las riendas de Byakugan bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres.

-Deberías haberte disculpado- le susurró Mushu al oído- ¡podría haberte partido la cara si no llega a ser por su amigo!

Hinata pasó de largo al lado de ellos.

-P-pero tú me dijiste q-que no debía disculparme, Mushu-san.- respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Esa es la regla número dos, ¡nunca hagas caso de lo que te digo! Bueno, solo cuando estés en peligro de muerte, como hace medio segundo, sino sí que debes hacerlo. ¡Eh! ¡pero mira el lado positivo!-añadió cuando oyó a Hinata gemir por lo bajo- ¡Te has metido en una pelea el primer día, es el sueño de cualquier hombre!

Hinata giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar por encima del hombro y se encontró con la mirada color chocolate de ese tal Kiba, que la examinaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el otro hombre bostezaba y comenzaba a caminar. Kiba le siguió rompiendo el contacto visual con ella.

-¿Genial eh?- continuó Mushu- Tu primer día y ya hay alguien que te ha cogido manía- ella no pudo verlo pero intuía que se había secado una lágrima imaginaria con sus dedo-... estooo... garras- ¡estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña!

Hinata volvió la mirada hacia adelante.

-Esto, ¿Mushu-san?

-¿Hnn?

-¿Q-que pasará si alguien conociese a mi familia?- era una pregunta que le llevaba tiempo rondando la cabeza.

-Me temo que no te entiendo, querida.

-Me re-refiero a que si alguien que nos conociese estuviera aquí... Bueno, que sabrá que en la Rama Principal de la familia no hay n-ningún varón y- no acabó la frase.

-Hum... eso es un problema, sí señor- el dragón se quedó unos segundos mediando. Después se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño- ¡Solucionado! Solo debo aparecérmele con mi forma auténtica y se morirá de miedo, así no te delataría.

Hinata rió al imaginarse la escena.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Tercera regla!- rugió Mushu demasiado cerca del oído de la Hyuuga y esta inmediatamente dejó de reírse y miró a ambos lados por si alguien había visto, u oído, al pequeño dragón, pero nadie la prestaba atención- ¡Nada de risitas, sonrisitas ni caritas adorables! ¡Los hombres no hacen eso!

-O-oh...

Lo único que Hinata tenía claro, era que acababa de meterse en un mundo muy diferente en comparación al que estaba acostumbrada; lo que aún no sabía, era cuánto.

* * *

-Nuestras unidades bordearán todo el perímetro para acorralarles y sorprenderlos, cerca de Suna pero aún en zonas rocosas, para ganarles en su propio terreno.- Señaló con una fusta un punto específico en el mapa que tenía colocado en frente suyo.

-Si se trata del terreno al que están acostumbrados, ¿no tendrán ventaja?- preguntó el otro hombre examinando minuciosamente el papel.

-No. Porque precisamente porque no tenemos experiencia en zonas no llanas no esperarán que les ataquemos ahí.- explicó el primer hombre.- Cuando acabes tu entrenamiento con los demás soldados te unirás a nosotros.

-¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar?

-Un mes aproximadamente si la marcha es continua.-Recogió el mapa y lo enrolló con destreza- Todavía falta para que lleguen a esos picos, pero les estaremos esperando; tú y tus tropas llegaréis a tiempo para reforzarnos.- Se levantó del suelo y el otro le imitó.

-Sí, pa- digo, general- bajó la mirada recriminándose por dentro.

El hombre mayor miró detenidamente al otro, le parecía increíble que hubiera crecido tanto...

-¡General Fugaku!- un hombre apartó la puerta de tela hacia un lado. El nombrado apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y miró al recién llegado- Sus hombres están listos, señor.

Inspiró profundamente. El otro hombre que estaba en la tienda levantó la mirada.

-Muy bien, id preparándoos. Yo voy en seguida.

El hombre miró de reojo al acompañante de su general y asintió.

-Sí, señor- hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Uchiha Fugaku, el general de la tercera división de las tropas del emperador y de Japón, líder del honorable clan Uchiha, y un hombre respetable, noble y con carácter frío y calculador era, posiblemente, uno de los mejores guerreros que pasarían a la historia de Japón. Se frotó la frente y cerró los ojos, a continuación se quitó su espada del cinto y, bajo la atenta y asombrada mirada del otro hombre, se la tendió.

-Cógela- pidió más que ordenó.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo has hecho bien, Sasuke- le puso una mano en el hombro tras dejar en manos del chico la espada. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró casi inmediatamente.- Todo hombre necesita una buena arma, y te la has ganado.

Sasuke apretó el arma entre sus manos, sintiendo un extraño calor en el estómago. Fugaku se alejó de él y se pasó la capa roja por los hombros y se la enganchó en las hebillas de las hombreras como si no hubiera pasado nada. Salió de la tienda sin despedirse, aunque a Sasuke aquello no le pareció extraño, y le siguió tras varios segundos.

Lo que se encontró al salir de la tienda... no se lo esperaba, o tal vez sí: bastantes de sus hombres peleándose entre ellos. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Se posicionó al lado de Fugaku cuando este se hubo subido al caballo.

-Recuerda Sasuke, tienes tres meses para entrenarlos- señaló con el mentón el lugar en el que la pelea tenía lugar y Sasuke quiso matarles ahí mismo.- Buena suerte... capitán.

Espoleó su caballo y emprendió un trote ligero y su tropa fue tras él, pero antes de que desapareciera de la vista de Sasuke, Fugaku ladeó la cabeza y murmuró algo que Sasuke nunca había oído de su boca para dirigirse a él:

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sasuke. Se nota que eres mi hijo..._

Después comenzaron a galopar y desapareció en una nube de personas y polvo.

-Suerte, padre...- murmuró el Uchiha por lo bajo. Los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba la espada. No permitió que aquello le afectara más de cinco o seis segundos y enseguida se recompuso, adoptando de nuevo su expresión carente de emociones y mirada afilada.

Todos los hombres dejaron de pelear entre sí cuando sintieron unos ojos que los traspasaba como cuchillas. Inmediatamente se miraron entre ellos y formaron una fila; aunque a alguno que otro le costaba ponerse de pie por la pelea -casi todos tenían moratones en la cara y algún que otro rasguño-. Todos tragaron duro cuando Sasuke se acercó a ellos con un aura imponente alrededor.

-¡H-ha si-si-sido él!- tartamudeó uno.

-¡Sí! ¡Él ha empezado la pelea!- coreó otro.

Sasuke se acercó y les fulminó a todos con la mirada. Se callaron inmediatamente. El pelinegro bajó la mirada a donde le habían indicado los soldados y vio un bulto en el suelo que se apartaba los brazos de la cabeza y miraba con sus ojos perlados a su alrededor, confuso. Abrió mucho los ojos al encontrarse con la impenetrable mirada del Uchiha clavada en su persona y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando le agarró de un rápido movimiento de la camisa que asomaba bajo la armadura y le levantó. Los hombres de alrededor se alejaron un paso.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco al ver de cerca a aquel hombre y no fue por los conocidos ojos. Algo la resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no caía en qué.

-Hyuuga...- el chico se puso pálido al oír el apellido. Sasuke le soltó con fuerza y el otro trastabilló; recibió un chasquido de desdén por parte del Uchiha.- Tu nombre.

El chico boqueó un par de veces mientras adquiría un color amarillento conforme pasaban los segundos. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios en una mueca irritada.

-Y-yo... yo...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, pero inmediatamente paró.

La mirada de Sasuke se afiló hasta que creyó atravesarle todo el cuerpo.

-H-Hi...- tartamudeó- Hin- calló de pronto- S-soy H-Hin... señor- añadió rápidamente.

-Hn.- Le inspeccionó de arriba a abajo; no era muy alto y no estaba fornido. Eso le extrañó, ya que todos los varones independientemente de su clase social entrenaban desde muy jóvenes con la esperanza de entrar en el ejército; aquel muchacho parecía más bien... el hijo de un campesino por la actitud insegura hacia su persona.- El pergamino- exigió el Uchiha para asegurarse.

Con manos temblorosas el otro chico se lo entregó. Sasuke enarcó las cejas al leer a nombre de quién estaba la solicitud, volvió a mirar al Hyuuga que procuraba meticulosamente no mirar al otro a los ojos.

-¿Hyuuga Hiashi? Desconocía que tuviera hijos varones...

El muchacho levantó la cabeza como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

-Y-yo... B-bueno, el no suele ha-hablar mucho de mí...- vio que se mordía el interior de la mejilla con fuerza.- S-señor.

-¿Ese flacucho es hijo de Hiashi, ESE Hiashi, Hyuuga?- cuchicheó alguien.

Los murmullos comenzaron a correr como la pólvora.

-Yo tampoco sabía que tenía hijos...

-¡Uf! ¿Pero has oído hablar de sus hijas?- dijo uno de alrededor. Eso llamó la atención de Sasuke, aunque más de lo que dejó ver, seguro.

-¡Claro!- contestó uno y rió soñador- Dicen que son tan preciosas como la luna llena... O por lo menos la más mayor, porque la pequeña todavía es una niña.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia Hin y vio que se había tensado y su cara adquiría un color rosado. Estuvo a punto de bufar.

-Hinata creo que se llama...- continuó el hombre de antes.- Lo que daría por verla aunque fuera una vez- guiñó un ojo a nadie en particular- Dicen que entra entre las cinco mujeres más hermosas de Japón.

Sasuke se acordó de la chica aquella -Hinata... ¿sería ella de la que hablaban?- que había saltado delante de su caballo para salvar a la pequeña y luego le había gritado; se quedó tan sorprendido cuando le dirigió aquellas palabras que ni siquiera se molestó, si no al contrario, le pareció sumamente curioso que una mujer alzara la voz contra un hombre.

Todos los soldados continuaron hablando y haciendo -de vez en cuando- comentarios obscenos hacia la hija de Hiashi. Sasuke casi podía palpar la incomodidad de Hin.

-¡Soldados!- su voz no fue lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran, pero incluía un aire autoritario y peligroso que más valía obedecer. Todos callaron de golpe y se enderezaron. Hin dio un paso hacia atrás y se situó entre dos hombres que le hicieron sitio; recibió miradas envidiosas por parte de la mayoría de los varones (ya fuera por "conocer" a las hijas de Hashi o también... por ser el primogénito de un clan tan importante).

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y agarró un arco y una flecha.

* * *

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~ Hinata (~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

* * *

Se sentía mareada, confusa y avergonzada: en ese orden. No solo se había metido en dos peleas su primer día, ¡no, eso no era suficiente!, sino que además su capitán tenía que ser nadie más y nadie menos que aquel chico que por poco la aplastó en la calle aquel día y con quien se encontró después. El pánico que sintió al verle fue tal que creyó que iba a desmayarse, si la hubiera reconocido habría sido fatal... Y cuando había pronunciado su apellido había creído que sabía quién era, había empezado a temblar -cosa que no mejoró cuando le ordenó que le dijera su nombre (que no contribuyó mucho a su autocontrol, además de que Mushu le había estado todo el rato diciendo nombres ridículos) pero por lo menos aquello significaba que no la había reconocido; en aquel momento Hinata amó el maquillaje, era un buen disfraz- pero al final todo había salido bien, más o menos.

Oh, y quiso morirse de vergüenza cuando todos los demás hombres habían empezado a hablar de ella (sin saber que ella era Hinata) y a decir aquellas cosas.

-Seguidme- ordenó Sasuke. Aquello sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos y siguió al montón de hombres.

-¡¿Hin?! ¿En serio? ¡¿No había un nombre mejor?!- le susurró indignado Mushu al oído- Podrías haber dicho Hinata, ya que el nombre es unisex y queda mejor que Hin- puso un todo ampuloso en la última palabra.

-Si hubiera d-dicho mi verdadero nombre habrían sospechado, Mushu-san. No sería m-muy corriente que el hijo tuviera el mismo nombre que su hermana...- murmuró bajito para que nadie la oyera.

El pequeño dragón chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y no podrías haberte inventado uno mejor que Hin? ¡No es nada varonil! Deberías haber escogido uno como... ¡Mushu!- chasqueó los dedos- ¡Ese sí que es varonil!

Hinata sonrió imperceptiblemente. De pronto, ya no se sentía tan sola con el dragón al lado.

Se detuvieron en un claro llano, sin nada en particular salvo un río ancho que lo atravesaba y al final de este un poste de madera bastante alto. En el río también había varias estacas de madera, separadas prudencialmente la una de la otra, que llegaban de una orilla a la otra. El capitán se adelantó unos pasos más que ellos y se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento.

Todos se miraron entre sí, "_¿tan rápido?_" se preguntaban con la mirada. Hinata desvió la mirada al suelo cuando Sasuke se quitó la camisa blanca y se quedó solo con los pantalones; no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre semidesnudo, pero sí la primera que estaba tan cerca. Se preguntó qué haría si ella también tuviera que quitarse la camisa. Sacudió la cabeza.

Sasuke recogió el arco y la flecha que había dejados tirados en el suelo y apuntó a la estaca de madera en el otro lado del río. Esta silbó en el aire y se clavó limpiamente en la punta. Seguido recogió dos objetos del suelo que Hinata no había visto hasta aquel momento: eran dos piedras redondas, del tamaño de un plato y bastante gordas, tenían un círculo en medio por el que las atravesaba una cinta de cuero negro.

-¿Qué pretende que hagamos? ¿Pesas?- dijo con retintín una voz conocida. La Hyuuga volvió la cabeza y vio al muchacho de antes, Kiba, mirando a Sasuke arrogantemente- Tsk, yo levantaba cosas más pesadas que eso cuando tenía siete años.

Su colega, el de la coleta (Hinata no recordaba el nombre), bostezó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces podrías hacernos una demostración, Inuzuka- el Uchiha se acercó a Kiba, que pegó un bote al verse descubierto- Pero me temo que esto es un poco diferente a lo que tú estás acostumbrado.

Los dos chicos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Kiba carcajeó secamente.

-Seguro que no es para tanto... capitán- añadió con una burla palpable.

Una sonrisa arrogante dibujó el rostro de Sasuke.

La decimocuarta vez que Hinata cayó al agua la hizo pensar que acabaría con tal dolor de trasero y brazos que al día siguiente no podría ni levantarse. Pero por lo menos hacía calor y no tenía frío a pesar de tener la ropa completamente empapada.

Se puso en pie y se quitó la correa que sujetaba las pesas de las muñecas. Al salir del río miró de reojo a su capitán y vio que se frotaba las sienes en un gesto de exasperación; pero al menos ella no era la única que había fallado todas las veces que había intentado superar aquella prueba. Esta consistía en atravesar el río saltando de estaca en estaca con las pesas atadas a los brazos, pero había tanta distancia entre cada soporte de madera que ni siquiera sin las pesas -que estas te hacían caer al agua nada más saltabas para pasar a la siguiente- se podría llegar de una a otra. Después de pasar el río (si lo conseguías, porque de todos los hombres nadie lo había logrado) debías escalar por el poste grande, con las pesas aún atadas, y sacar la flecha.

-Muy bien, ya basta- decretó Sasuke acercándose y arrancándole las pesas a Hinata. Después se giró a los demás y les dijo con un tono de superioridad- Espero que os hayáis dado cuenta de que esto no es un juego de niños y eso va por ti Inuzuka- el nombrado gruñó.- Ya no estáis jugando a las batallitas en el patio de vuestra casa- chasqueó la lengua.- Mañana os quiero a todos al amanecer en este mismo sitio, ¿entendido?

Todos respondieron al unísono con un "¡sí, señor!" y se separaron cada uno por su lado. Hinata esperó a que todo el mundo -incluido Sasuke- se fueran y se apoyó en un árbol cercano al claro, Mushu salió de su escondite improvisado.

-Será borde- miró con enfado el sitio por el que el Uchiha había desaparecido y luego se giró a Hinata, que se frotaba los brazos para ver si se le pasaban los calambres que le recorrían las extremidades- ¡Y me he empapado por tu culpa! A los dragones no nos va el agua...- se sacudió como un perro para secarse un poco, después recogió una hierba larga del suelo y se la metió a la boca- Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos ir a ver a tu vaca? Lo digo porque le estará dando un ataque de histeria al ver que no vuelves.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Byakugan! Se me había olvidado- agarró a Mushu con poca delicadeza -ganándose un quejido por su parte- y corrió a donde había dejado a su yegua.

* * *

Hiashi miraba los cerezos desde el porche de su casa; la leve brisa que soplaba se llevaba los pétalos de las flores, que caían al suelo y adornaban el jardín con un color rosado. Sostenía en la mano el enganche para el pelo que Hinata había llevado a su reunión con la casamentera; debía de tener un pergamino con una orden de alistamiento en lugar de un kanzashi. Y debería estar ya en el campamento militar en vez de en una silla de madera, viendo como los pétalos caían suavemente, bailando en el aire hasta posarse grácilmente en el suelo. Se preguntó si, si dejara el kanzashi en el suelo, se mimetizaría con las demás flores y nadie sabría que estaba ahí.

Al igual que Hinata.

Hiashi deseaba que nadie reparara en ella en aquel campamento, que fuera como un pétalo más entre todos los que había, que fuera invisible; pero las personas que pasan desapercibidas son en las que la gente más se fija.

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

_Si no intentas grandes cosas, no las lograrás_

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

_Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Disclaimer: la película en la que está inspirada el fic pertenece a Walt Disney. Y el_

_personaje de Mushu también._

**¡NO TENGO PERDÓN!**

**¡Losientolosientolosientolosiento! He tardado dos siglos y medio en subir T / / T, normalmente no suelo tardar tanto :( pero es que tenía exámenes, y después me quitaron el ordenador (vamos, que me castigaron sin él xD), y después me fui de vacaciones y etc. y entre todo ese alboroto... ¡no pude subir! ToT**

**Es más corito que el anterior, pero es que si no subía me iba a dar un ataque de histeria y vosotros me ibais a matar (?) **

**Bueno, bueno... parece que el capitán de nuestra pequeña es alguien conocido...~ ñañañaña Y... bueno, amo a Fugaku con toda mi alma, sé que hay gente a quien no le cae bien, pero le tenía que poner sí o sí y que le dijera eso a Sasuke... pues también :) Porque como dijo Mikoto en el anime, Fugaku siempre hablaba de Sasu y se preocupaba por él :')) ¡También han aparecido Shika y Kiba! ¡Wiiii! *-*  
**

***Bessie:** es un nombre típico para una vaca, no sé de donde salió, pero cuando dices: eh mira una Bessie; se conoce que es para una vaca xDD

Como habéis podido ver, he puesto a Mushu en el fic, ¡es que es mi personaje favorito! (junto a Mulán, obviamente ;3)

**¿me merezco un review?**

**¡Besitos, princesos y principesas! *3***

**Natsuki Akagami.**

©La imagen usada como portada del fic pertenece a _xclubearx_ en DA

Muchisímas gracias por vuestros reviews:

Aiko Natssume

Jeffy Iha

asuna-1992

sasuhinas fan

Min Beislchmidt

.3597

AntoniaCifer

Xion Uchiha

Neko-chan

Mirai Rin

coni

.3

anónimo

KattytoNebel

TsukiyomiHana

Mil gracias por decirme que lo estoy haciendo bien, vuestro apoyo y comentarios me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo :') En serio, sois los lectores quienes dan vida a los fics que la gente escribe, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
